


Just Tea For Two

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: And So It Goes [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy Sunday morning, Adam takes it upon himself to finally teach Sebastian how to brew a proper cuppa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tea For Two

_Day 568_

"You’re sort of hopeless at this, aren't you?" With a laugh, Adam swatted Sebastian’s hand away from the mug for the second time in only a few seconds.

In response, Sebastian huffed an annoyed sigh. “It’s been in there for at least 10 minutes.”

"Less than 45 seconds, actually, love." His hand shot out again as Sebastian's made another grab for the strings that fluttered in the breeze coming from the open window. He turned Sebastian away from the counter and laced their fingers together, swinging their hands playfully back and forth. With a grin, he leaned in to kiss the scowl from Sebastian’s mouth.

”I don’t even know why we’re doing this,” Sebastian mumbled between kisses.

The kitchen smelled like it did every Sunday morning—of bacon cooking on the stove top and something warm and delicious in the oven. (Cinnamon rolls this week, from the container because neither of them had quite mastered the art of homemade baked anything. But it was the thought that counted, Adam insisted as he whacked the tube open and pulled them out with satisfying squelches.)

The only thing missing was the smell of brewing coffee.

Sebastian liked tea just fine… on occasion. There was some honeyed peppermint concoction that Adam brewed up whenever he was sick that, if his fever was high enough, never failed to convince him that he died for a moment because it actually tastes like heaven. But 10 in the morning, he remained convinced, would never be the occasion for anything but a cup of strong, black coffee.

"Because," Adam pulled back only to angle his head down so he could place lazy, teasing kisses up and down Sebastian’s long neck. He paused briefly over each freckle, the warm air of his breath tickling Sebastian and making his pulse jump and, for a second, he lost track of what he was saying. "Because," Adam repeated again, "they revoke my citizenship status if I’m with someone who can’t make a proper cuppa."

Sebastian’s head rolled backwards and his hands gripped at the counter that was suddenly digging into his back. “Really?”

"Really."

Regretfully, Sebastian shifted away and turned back to the mugs. “Well we can’t have that. Unless…” his fingers traced the rim of the mug closest to him. “Unless you want mine,” Sebastian said.

"Your what?" Adam asked distractedly. He was preoccupied with checking the progress of the oven, even though the timer said there was still 2 minutes and 17 seconds left to go. He had inherited a deep distrust of timers from his grandmother, although he lacked her innate knowledge of… well anything culinary, really.

"My citizenship."  Sebastian's sleep-fuzzed, not-yet-caffeinated brain wasn't even sure what it was saying or what he meant by it. It didn't make any sense. You couldn't just give someone your citizenship, but he said it anyway. The words were there, along with the meaning, and so was  _that_  feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Careful, Smythe," Adam's breath had suckered in and his eyes were wide in confusion. The cinnamon rolls and everything else had been completely forgotten. "That sounds a lot like commitment."

It was a running joke between them. Except the joke really was that, despite his declaration that it would happen, Sebastian wasn’t running. Hasn’t run.

Won’t be running.

Sebastian’s heart stuttered in his chest. “Maybe it is.” He smiled soft and low. It wasn't a proposal, but it was a promise. A promise he had never made in their year and a half together.

Adam’s hand clutched his so hard he could feel the bones grind together.

"These must be done by now." He turned back around and busied himself with taking out the teabags and stirring in sugar and milk like he had seen Adam do so many times. He could feel Adam pressed up against his back, body burning in all the places that they touched.

The oven buzzer went off and the heat disappeared and the kitchen was filled with the sounds of clattering as Adam pulled the tray out from the oven and set about slathering the rolls with frosting. While he worked Sebastian shuttled the plate of bacon, bowl of fruit, and two mugs over to the tiny kitchen table.

They sat down and the moment was still heavy in the air between them; both grinned shyly like they were on their first date as the possibility of  _them_  stretched across the space between them. Sebastian nibbled on a piece of bacon while Adam took a long sip of his tea.

“Perfect,” he said, dopey smile still etched on his face.

“Yeah?” Sebastian didn't quite believe him. Adam’s lips always pulled a little tighter when he’s trying to convince Sebastian of a false truth. Sebastian picked up his own cup and the liquid barely reached his tongue before he was gagging on the sugary-sweetness of it.

“Maybe a little heavy-handed on the sugar,” Adam confessed in a stage-whisper.

Sebastian coughed. “Maybe.”

“But a very good first effort. You’ll be making tea with the best of them in no time.”

Their future shimmered in front of them. Nights and days that blended together. Hectic coffee weekdays and sleepy tea weekends.  _This_  and  _them_  for the rest of their lives.

“Sounds good.” 


End file.
